HOLD HEART
by Haruyan
Summary: Ikkaku/Yumichika "I dunno....I like 'im. But sometimes I feel I really like 'im....." "Sounds like you might love him." Warning: Smut


**HOLD HEART**  
(Ikkaku/Yumichika)  
Prompt: Their past, Yumi jealous of the women in Ikkaku's life. Happy ending.  
Warning: smut

Yumichika's brow went elegantly up as he watched a drunken Ikkaku wrap his arm around a barmaid. She was sorta pretty, with big eyes and a nice rack as Ikkaku would call it. Still, Yumichika couldn't help but frown as he watched his traveling companion waste the money he'd won on bets in rounds of sake for everyone. It was un-beautiful.

And besides, that girl wasn't all that pretty, surely she was only pressing up to Ikkaku because of his money, as ephemeral as it was.

With a slight humph, Yumichika turned and walked out of the bar to the inn. God bless Yumichika's foresight to rent a room first before betting.

Ikkaku watched him go, and his arm tightened his a bit more around the barmaid, who pressed her boobs against him.

It was a nice feeling, yeah. Who didn't like to touch a woman's boobs? Ikkaku did, he liked to feel a woman's warmth through her clothes, and without them too. And besides, this chick was kinda cute, even without the sake. So why did Yumichika's face keep appearing in his mind's eye?

That beautiful face, contorted in an expression of pain and pleasure, his hair splayed on the pillow beneath him. His voice sweet and begging for more of the man over him, gentle thighs quivering as he moaned wantonly. "Ikka..."

"Woah!" Ikkaku almost dropped his sake as he gave a start. That had been too close! For a moment even his cock had twitched a bit....

"Something wrong?" The barmaid ask, bending in some way to make her boobs seem like they'd almost fall out.

Ikkaku looked at them...and looked, and looked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He sat back and took a big gulp of his bottle of sake, his cheeks coloring for a second.

"Are you sure?" She insisted. She was with Ikkaku mostly for the money, but she wasn't a bad person either and she genuinely worried that Ikkaku could not be okay, after all he'd bought her a drink and some food, he couldn't be so bad.

"Yah, Im'ma okay........wish Yumi was 'ere...."

"Yumi? The guy you came with?"

"Tha' one. W'sn't 'e pretty?"

"Y-yes, he was..."

"Yah....'e's pretty dam' strong too. I like 'im....I really like him...."

"You like him as a friend?" The girl asked, curious.

Ikkaku opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. He tried thinking about the answer really hard, he was sure he had it at the tip of his tongue.

"I dunno....I like 'im. Bu' sometimes I feel I really like 'im....."

"Sounds like you might love him."

Ikkaku couldn't get up and yell at her, how dare she insinuate that he was attracted by a man. A pretty one, but a man no less. He was a man too, and men were supposed to like women, pretty women with big boobs and smooth skin. But somehow, in Ikkaku's sake-induced haze of mind, it made sense.

* * *

Yumichika was just about to enter the deepest stages of sleep when someone grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him on his back.

"Hey, wha-!" His cries were muffled but a mouth over his, letting him taste the sake in the other's mouth. Yumi ran his nails along the man's scalp, noticing that he was bald. Was this Ikkaku?

Breaking the kiss, Yumi looked up at him, noticing that indeed it was Ikkaku.

"Ikka-" Again he was interrupted with a kiss, but this time Yumichika moaned into it, wrapping his arms around Ikkaku to bring him closer. His kimono was hiked up by rough hands, touching him gently and clumsily along his thighs, legs and hips. Yumichika moaned louder, rubbing himself against Ikkaku.

Gracelessly, their clothes fell away to the floor, finally touching skin to skin. Yumichika scratched Ikkaku's back as the bald man bruised his hips, holding him down as he pressed his weeping cock against the beautiful man's entrance, sheathing himself in with a single thrust. Yumi cried out loudly, he'd be sore tomorrow but he didn't care. What he cared about was that Ikkaku kept his thrusts constant and strong, ripping his insides and giving him the ultimate pleasure and pain mixed together.

Finally, Ikkaku grunted as he pushed harder inside, letting his release coat Yumi's insides. Yumichika trembled and cried out, his ass tightening around Ikkaku's cock while his cum dirtied the sheets under him.

Suddenly, Yumichika opened his eyes and registered that he was still in the room, but Ikkaku was on the bed next to his, not on top of him. A chill suddenly ran all the way down Yumichika's body, he shivered and curled into the blankets, noticing with disgust that they were soiled with his cum.

The next morning Ikkaku woke with a mild buzz and breakfast at the table. Yumichika was nowhere to be seen. He failed to notice that his sheets weren't there either as he began to scarf down the rice and fish offered by the inn.

"You're awake."

Ikkaku looked up and turned to see Yumichika leaning against the door frame, his eyes a bit red, probably from staying up to put him to bed.

"Oh, hey. Morning. Care to join?" He offered another full bowl of rice to Yumichika. The beautiful man however, only turned around and walked away. "Not hungry...."

Ikkaku stared at were Yumichika had been standing. Was something wrong with the food? Was there something on the rice, or maybe he'd been disgusted by Ikkaku's eating habits? The bald man didn't think so, in which case there was something seriously wrong going on.

He'd lived with Yumichika for at least five centuries now, enough time to get to know the other man more intimately than what he was comfortable with. He knew every dip, angle and scar that was in Yumichika's body. He knew his tastes in kimono and hair ornaments, and he knew his habits and personality like the back of his hand. And he knew when something was going on with Yumichika.

Yumichika sighed inaudibly once Ikkaku came out and they payed for the room. They were a bit out of schedule, and if they wanted to reach the next district before nightfall they would have to hurry up.

"Yumichika...."

"Hm?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Ikkaku scoffed. A bit too harshly, he grabbed Yumichika by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall of a nearby building. Yumi tried not to 'eep' but a small gasp still escaped his lips.

"Listen. That girl, in fact, any girl I sleep with, they mean nothing,okay? You're my partner."

Yumichika stared at Ikkaku before slowly nodding, a smile tugging at his lips. Ikkaku grinned back. "Good, let's go then."

As they continued on their way, Yumichika thought about Ikkaku's words. Maybe it wasn't the type of "partner" he wanted, but if that was what Ikkaku was willing to give, he wasn't going to debate over semantics, just as long he was number one in Ikkaku's thoughts.

**END**


End file.
